Mi hermosa gatita
by Alma Descompuesta
Summary: Blair tiene un problema, tiene que ir a la boda de un amigo pero su prometida es alérgica a los gatos y decide usar su magia para transferirle su parte gato magico a chrona. Pero que pasara si esta empieza acosar a kid como blair a soul. Romperá la relación amorosa entre esta inexperta bruja y un shingami o aprenderá a controlarse para no hacer nada indebido mientras duerme.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: mi hermosa gatita

Todos se encontraba en la casa de soul y maka para celebrar su relación oficial de novios, han pasado 4 años desde que derrotaron al kishin y aunque spirit se opuso sobre su relación decidió que era lo mejor no seguir pues solo quería ver a su maka feliz con el chico que le gustaba. Habían invitado a stein, Marie, sid, nyguus, shinigami, chrona, ragnarok y todo el equipo spartoi.

Pero había alguien que no estaba bien todos estaban felices menos ella, no era más y menos que Blair la gatita mágica en lugar de está celebrando se encontraba tirada en un sillón solo viendo a los demás divirtiéndose.

Maka: pasa algo Blair te ves deprimida-dijo al notar a la gata mágica que estaba triste

Blair: maka-chan Blair se siente triste, tengo que irme algunos días solo eso

Maka: solo eso, tranquila solo va a ser algunos días

Blair: no es eso tengo que ver a un viejo amigo por su boda pero tengo un problema

Maka: cuál es? Tal vez podemos ayudarte

Soul: que pasa desde hace rato están aquí no van a disfrutar de la fiesta-dijo con un tono cool

Maka: soul, Blair tiene un problema y quiero ayudarla

Soul: si es eso cuenta conmigo y dime que pasa

Blair: me tengo que ir a una boda pero me presento un problema-dijo triste

Soul: cuál es?-dijo curioso

Blair: que la prometida de mi amigo es alérgica a los gatos y Blair es una gatita mágica así que no puedo ir y eso me hace sentir triste

Maka: no hay forma de ayudarte Blair, eres una experta en eso si dejas de ser gato

Soul: maka, no ves que Blair es una gata no puede tomar su magia y transferirle su poder con sus genes de gato a otra persona

Blair: eso es soul-kun tengo que transferirle mis poderes a alguien, pero esa persona debe que saber usar magia-dijo viendo a todos de la fiesta hasta que vio a la persona indicada

Se veía a chrona usando su magia para repartir a los invitados unos vasos con refresco, desde que medusa fue eliminada, le dieron otra oportunidad y es novia actual de kid desde hace 7 meses.

Hace 1 año empezaron a despertar su lado bruja, ella solo lo utiliza para agarrar cosas de gran distancia o para defenderse. Blair fue saltando hasta llegar enfrente de chrona y empezó a examinarla solo provocando algo de miedo a la peli rosa.

Blair: bien pareces que pasaste la prueba chrona-chan

Chrona:¿cuál prueba? Blair-chan no recuerdo hacer un examen-dijo nerviosa

Blair: chrona-chan me puedes hacer un favor

Chrona: claro ¿Cuál es?

Blair: nada de importancia, iré a la mansión para hacer eso

Kid: que es eso, de lo que hablas-dijo confuso

Blair: nada importante, mejor seguimos celebrando a la pareja-dijo agarrando un vaso de refresco para dar el brindis

Todos: felicidades a la pareja.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy comenzando otro fanfic sin terminar los que e comenzado en mi cuenta.**

 **Bueno esto se me ocurrió de repente solo es una pequeña historia como mínim capítulos para ser exactos. No olviden ver mi Facebook me llamo alma descompuesta.**

 **Sin más que decir hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2: El ronroneo del amor

Capítulo 2: el ronroneo del amor

 **KID POV**

Me encontraba en mi sala viendo a chrona con orejas y cola de gato jugando con Patty, parecía que esto solo era un sueño o uno de los míos….. Que acabo de decir, juro que si pudiera no pensaría en estas cosas o si ¡NO OTRA VEZ ESOS PENSAMIENTOS PERVETIDOS!, aunque se veía tan tierna aun no puedo creer como sucedió todo esto en la mañana.

 **FLASH BACK**

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala con Blair mientras preparaba un tipo de poción, nos había dicho su problema y aun así chrona acepto con mucho gusto vestía unos short corto y una blusa de tirantes color lila. Cuando Blair dijo que había terminado le dio un vaso a chrona y recito un hechizo para después beberlo, un humo color verde apareció y vimos a Blair sin sus orejas y cola a chrona durmiendo con sus nuevas orejas y cola después de despertar se puso a jugar con ella y luego con Patty que al saber que chrona iba a ser un tiempo gato o por lo bueno tener sus características, compro juguetes para gatos.

Después de explicarnos algunas cosas como el hecho de ser más cariñosa y algunos gustos típicos de los gatos, se fue antes de agradecernos y decirnos si alguna duda le digamos a soul o a maka.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Chrona: shinigami-kun pasa algo-dijo de una forma….. ¿Seductora?

Kid: no pasa nada chrona y si vamos a comer-dije para cambiar el tema

Patty: chrona-neko, chrona es un gato y voy a jugar mucho con ella-dijo mientras saltaba a la cocina

Liz: oye Patty, recuerda que chrona no es un gato de verdad-dijo mientras iba con su hermana

La cena fue normal aunque chrona le empezó a antojar algo de pescado, Patty jugo un rato con chrona antes de irse a dormir como el resto de los demás.

Me desperté cuando empecé a sentir algo o alguien encima de mí y cuando abrí mis ojos no lo podía creer era chrona mirándome de alguna manera juguetona.

Chrona: buenas días shinigami-kun, es hora de despertarse-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y rosando nuestro cuerpos. Cuando me levante vi que solo tenía puesto una playera grande blanca y algo transparente.

Kid: será una larga semana-dijo sonrojado y dejando escapar un suspiro

* * *

 **Lo sé, lose empiezo otro fanfic sin terminar los que empecé y que los capítulos son muy cortos.**

 **Solo es una idea que se ocurrió de la nada y es una historia un poco corta pero para que no me odien esta historia traerán lemmons o como se diga, asi que preparados**


	3. Chapter 3: mi gatita

**capitulo 3: mi gatita**

 **EN LA MAÑANA**

 **GENERAL POV**

Chrona: shinigami-kun es hora de despertarse-dijo encima de kid quien dormía pacíficamente-kid-kun no despierta, hare algo para despertarlo-dicho eso agarro su mano para ponerlo en su pecho de ella

kid empezó a tocar lo que tenía en su mano y apretándolo para descubrir que era, era suave y algo duro, la peli rosa dejaba dulces gemidos. Cuando kid abrió los ojos se incorporó rápidamente en la cama.

Kid: chrona que haces aquí -dijo con un nerviosismo

Chrona: no despertabas así que se me ocurrió la idea, parece que funciono-dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi

Kid: chrona por que no bajamos a comer, las chicas seguramente nos esperan-dijo nervioso

Chrona: nop, liz, Patty y ragnarok se fueron al shibusen y te traje el desayuno-dijo creando fricción en sus partes íntimas-si quieres te puedo dar el postre-dijo en un tono juguetón

Kid: me gustaría pero….. Es que tengo que bañarme, ya sabes lo de mi simetría-dijo corriendo hacia su baño y cerrando la puerta con llave. Al salir no vio a chrona y salió para vestirse solo tenía un su pantalón

Chrona: kid-kun-dijo en un tono sexual mientras abrazaba a kid en su espalda desnuda

Kid: chrona no crees que es muy rápido-dijo dando una vuelta viendo enfrente a chrona que estaba en ropa interior ganándose un sonrojo de parte del shinigami

Chrona: no quiero esperar más-dijo tomando el rostro de kid y fundiéndolo con un beso apasionado-quiero que me hagas tuya

Kid no supo que hacer en ese momento, desde hace tiempo quería hacer suya a su novia, claro con su consentimiento. Y ya no pudo más y la beso

La que empezó con un beso tierno y calmado ahora era apasionada y exigente, luchando con sus lenguas para ver quien tenía el control solo para separarse por oxígeno. Dirigiéndose a la cama el sobre ella.

Ambos sonrojados y excitados, para sorpresa de él, la peli rosa intentaba de quitarle el pantalón de su novio no soportaba el hecho de no estuviera dentro de ella. Y lo logro quitándole el pantalón con su boxes viendo hambrienta su hombría, de un momento a otro se lo llevo a su boca trazando un camino con su mano de arriba abajo, mientras el gruñía su nombre.

Kid: Aaahh…. Chrona…. Mmm…. Enserio quieres jugar-dijo ronco por la excitación, mientras enredaba sus dedos con su cabello de su amada.

Así fue hasta que se corrió en su boca y lo besaba, haciéndolo probar de su propia semilla volviendo besándola apasionadamente para acariciar su intimidad, bajando sus bragas para recostarla en la cama para introducir dos dedos al sentir que se humedecía empezó a moverlos a gran velocidad, para luego llevar el coño a su boca besándolo y lamiéndolo.

Chrona: Nyyaa… Mmm… kid-d tu boca…. Aaahh… es caliente-dijo entrecortada al sentir una lengua entrar en su coño haciendo que un líquido saliera de ella.

Kid: es delicioso dulce y al mismo tiempo amargo, pero quiero seguir jugando contigo-dijo mientras se deshacía de la última prenda de su amada, para admirar sus pezones rosados y erectos por el cambio de temperatura.

Empezó a pellizcar haciendo que soltara unos gemidos, se llevó uno en la boca y el otro lo masajeaba, amaba ver a su novia sonrojada soltando sus dulces gemidos dejo de succionar ambos pezones dejándolos rojos y acaricio los orejas de gato de chrona.

Kid: quieres seguir-dijo intentando contenerse pues tenía que respetar su decisión

Chrona: kid-dijo mientras se acercaba a la oreja de kid-hazme tuya hoy y siempre-susurro a la oreja de kid

Kid: okay, me dices y me detengo-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Le abrió las piernas para ponerse en medio lo primero que hundió fue la cabeza de su pene quería ir lento, sentía lo caliente y húmedo que estaba la necesita, necesita estar en ella. Abrió más las piernas y metió todo su miembro en una sola penetración haciendo que chrona gritara de dolor y clavara sus uñas en las sabanas.

Chrona: nyaa… kid por favor-dijo con unos ojos suplicantes

Kid: lo que quiera mi preciosa gatita de color rosa-dijo para darle un beso en su nariz

Así empezó las embestidas antes lentos para no lastimas a chrona, pero ahora era rápidos y con fuerzas, quería darle todo el amor posible. Con chrona enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de kid mientras movía al compás de sus embestidas. Entre besos y caricias llegaron al clímax.

Kid: chrona… me voy…. a… correr-dijo entrecortado y como respuesta chrona enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de él, así llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Kid acomodo a chrona en su pecho para que pueda dormir, cayeron en un sueño por el cansancio.

* * *

 ***esquivando cuchillos y tomates* lo siento por haber tardado pero como muestra de perdón aquí mi primer lemmon, alguna queja o sugerencia me lo pueden dar en face o en un reviews.**

 **Lo dejo hasta aquí o le sigo, se los dejo a ustedes. BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿me quieres?

Capítulo 4: ¿me quieres?

 **KID POV**

 **2 HORAS DESPUES**

Lo que paso fue lo más excitante que he tenido, me gustaría haberlo terminado en ocho veces en lugar de uno, pero me siento culpable le quite la virginidad a la persona más inocente, tímida y dulce de este planeta. Aunque ella me pidió y demostró no ser tan tímida, pero vaya que fue dulce.

Un movimiento me saco de mis pensamientos, pude ver sus ojos azules mirándome, lo único que hizo fue besarme en la frente trazando un camino de besos en mi mejilla, labios y cuello. Al llegar al cuello empezó lamer y besar, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Chrona: kid-kun ¿pasa algo?, te ves distraído-dijo algo curiosa mientras se acorrucaba en su pecho

Kid: solo pensaba lo que paso anoche, solo eso

Chrona: ¿Por qué?, fue algo malo lo que paso anoche kid-kun

Kid: no pero creo que tenemos que vestirnos antes que lleguen los chicos-dijo mientras se levantaba y se fijó que las sabanas tenían sangre. Levanto la visto y vio que en las piernas de chrona había sangre seca. Ella noto que veía la sangre que había.

Chrona: tranquilo solo me dolió un poco solo eso, tranquilo no fue tu culpa-dijo intentando animarlo

Kid: chrona me preguntaba algo

Chrona: claro pregúntame lo que quieras-dijo segura

Kid: ¿me quieres?-dijo algo inseguro y como respuesta ella solo se rio un poco

Chrona: claro que te quiero, te amo no por nada me entregue a ti o si

Kid: si creo que tienes razón

Chrona: pero sabes, no fue simétrico solo fue uno y no ocho

Kid: creo que llamaste mi atención querida-dijo besándola con pasión y ella rápido lo correspondió

Como la primera vez, se dejaron llevar por sus deseos carnales, los dos se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron en los ojos ambos sonrojados, kid empezó a besar su cuello trazando un camino hasta llegar a sus dos pezones erectos y rosados, empezó a succionar, lamer y moder.

Chrona: k-kid… mmmm…. Tu b-boca esta… aahh… c-caliente-dijo enredando su dedos en su pelo de su novio

Kid: mmm… creo que voy a probar algo más dulce-dijo mientras se dirigía en su intimidad y empezó a lamer y succionar. Viendo de reojo como su novia se empezaba a excitar.

Chrona: p-por fa-favor entra en mí, por favor-rogo al sentirse caliente

Kid: por supuesto my lady-dijo posicionándose entre sus piernas y entrando en una estocada provocando un grito por parte de chrona.

Chrona: k-kid c-continua-dijo poniendo sus piernas en su cadera

Kid: claro lo que tu deseas-dijo empezando las embestidas

Así se llevaron toda la tarde, siendo llevados por la lujuria y el placer que sentía en ese entonces. Paso una semana cuando llego Blair para revertir el hechizo volviéndose ser una gatita mágica y chrona como era antes.

Pero su lado atrevido no se fue, y cada vez que salía con kid siempre terminaban en su cama o la de él. A pasar de los meses todos sus amigos se enamoraron y se comprometieron. Al igual de la pareja, que se hizo presente el fruto de su amor. Después de algunos golpes de ragnarok y unos maka-chop por parte de maka para kid.

 **9 MESES DESPUES**

Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera esperando noticias de los futuros padres, hasta que salió el doctor diciendo que podían pasar para ver al bebe. Y ahí se encontraban kid y chrona, esta última cargaban un bulto envuelto en una cobija rosa.

Maka: felicidades chrona-dijo abrazando a la primeriza madre

Soul: cool espero que soporten los lloriqueos-dijo mostrando sus dientes de tiburón

Patty: quiero ver a bebe-kun

Liz: en eso estoy de acuerdo

Kid: creo que sería bebe-chan y no bebe-kun

B*S: viejo, te toco una niña

Chrona: se parece a mí, pero tiene los ojos de kid-dijo mostrando a la bebe que los miraba con curiosidad, tenía la piel blanca, pelo rosa y unos ojos dorados

Kid: si, pero nació con algo peculiar-dijo quitándole la manta que la cubría mostrando que tenía unas orejas de gato

Todos los presentes se quedaron como roca, para después caer desmayados, algunos diciendo cosas sobre sus orejas y otros que era bien kawai con sus orejas.

Chrona: creo que exageramos con lo de las orejas-dijo quitándole las orejas a la bebe, mostrando que eran falsas

Kid: si pero valió la pena-dijo para luego empezó a reír por la reacción de sus amigos

Chrona: kid, como llamaremos a la bebe

Kid: que tal Koneko, para recordar lo linda que eras de gato **(koneko es gatita en japonés no se me ocurrió otro nombre)**

Chrona: me gusta-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer lemmon de esta grandiosa pareja, hecha por alguien que no vale nada como yo (tengo baja autoestima).**

 **visiten mi pagina en facebook e otros que tengo. y así concluye esta historia con el ultimo capitulo. BYE BYE**


End file.
